Cathode ray tube displays have been known for over one hundred years. They have found extremely wide application in all types of displays, including television receivers and monitors. Cathode ray tubes have known disadvantages of large size and weight, fragility and relatively high cost and perceived disadvantages of radiation emission.
Thin panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, have been known for many years. Until quite recently, liquid crystal devices lacked the resolution and quality to enable them to be used as high quality color displays. Currently available liquid crystal displays are not cost effective in large sizes.